That Time in 1987 (A FNAF Fanfic)
by HenryHero
Summary: After a chain reaction of events, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all become friends. Through their friendship, they begin to unravel mysteries surrounding their school, which pulls them into a whirlwind of action, adventure, and destiny.
1. Chapter 1

The bullies were chasing Foxy.

After quite a while of hiding outside, he finally decided to come in. Unfortunately, it was at the exact same time as a group of other students who enjoyed picking on him. _Why are they even in the halls?_ Foxy asked himself.

"Get him!" the bigger one of the group yelled as they chased after him. It wouldn't be any surprise if they didn't get him. Foxy was fairly quick on his feet, especially when it came to chases like this.

His red hair swooped past his eyes. It was so long that he could feel it bouncing up and down behind his head. It felt slightly refreshing on his sweat-drenched skin as he dashed through the halls.

Foxy looked to a cluster of doors that led outside and down the hallway. The hallway was empty, but outside had more space to run in. Quickly, he made a turn and burst through the doors. The sun beautifully lit up the cloudy sky. It felt good on Foxy's freckled face. He turned and started to run for the field behind the school.

His stomach faded away as he realized his awful mistake.

Two bullies converged on him from the left. He paused for a moment and tried to run away, only to find another two bullies coming out of the other door. He was completely trapped.

Mike, the biggest of the bullies, came in front of Foxy as the rest of the group held Foxy by the arms tightly, like a sacrifice to the leader.

"You thought you could get away, huh?" Mike snorted. "Thought you could run from us-?"

Foxy kicked upward with his foot. Mike had already saw the blow coming and backed away. Foxy hadn't missed. His target only moved.

Mike strutted back forward and got right up in Foxy's face. He could smell his foul breath. "You can stop running. You won't have to after my fist goes into your stomach."

Panicked, Foxy blurted, "No, stop!"

It was too late. Mike had already charged up the punch and socked Foxy right in the center of the stomach.

" _Ooooooh!_ " Mike's buddies hooted. Foxy's stomach burned and clenched, making him want to throw up. He was already beginning to slump in the bullies' arms.

"C'mon, Mike!" a boy called. "Again!"

Mike didn't fail to obey this calling. Before Foxy was even ready for it, a punch hammered Foxy in the stomach again. His jaw dropped and stayed there as his eyes started to close.

"Let go," Mike commanded. His buddies obeyed. He charged into Foxy, but this time clenched onto his clothes, yanking him closer and speaking directly into Foxy's ear. "Listen, Foxy. If you even think about running away from us, don't think we're not as smart as you. Got it?"

Foxy sniffed and nodded.

In a light and salty voice, Mike answered, "Good." He shoved Foxy into his crowd of buddies. He then beckoned them all to follow him. Of course, they obeyed.

Once they'd all left and Foxy was completely alone, he dragged himself away and back around the school. He found a small, shady corner, wedged himself into it, and cried for the millionth time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy was having a great day.

As every school day went, his mother would pull up to the school in a shiny new red car. Once he got out, people would wave at him, say hello, or run up to him to greet him. His education experience couldn't get much better.

Freddy usually came to school with a bright and shiny top hat. The top hat was what made him unique. At his elementary school, people thought that it was weird for a while. After a bit, people started to adore this feature.

His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue-like a blue raspberry Dum-Dum. His hair was down to his eyebrows, but swept over to one side so that it didn't get caught in his eye.

Freddy enjoyed wearing the color brown. Today, he wore a brown jacket with long brown jeans. His shoes were brown, but waxed to the point that they shone beautifully in the hazy morning sunlight.

Once he'd only taken a few steps, people showered him with "What's up?" and "How was your weekend?" and other kinds of greets.

Since it was a week after the beginning of the school year, Freddy relaxed on all of the schoolwork and studies. It didn't bother him until later in the year, even though previous 7th Graders had warned him that he'd be getting much more homework than in 6th Grade.

Once he'd walked into the school, he already had heads turned to him. He didn't know what _that_ was all about, because they saw him pretty much every day.

He looked at the lunchroom, where a few students were already getting some breakfast. They all looked absolutely dazed and exhausted as they chewed on their scrambled eggs and toast.

As he walked and talked to his group of friends, he saw his best friend Finn just down the hall. He put up his hand-a signal for the group to stop talking. Freddy grinned widely as Finn sprinted down the hall and to him.

"How's it going, Fred?" Finn asked as he put an arm around Freddy's neck. Freddy did the same to him as they both sagged and walked down the hallway at the same time.

"It's going great!" Freddy answered. "You?"

Finn laughed. "Awesome! Swim tryouts are starting up soon. You excited for that?"

Freddy shook his head. "Nah, swimming isn't really my thing."

"You sure?" Finn nudged Freddy with his elbow. "It's really great."

Freddy smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure. Who knows? Maybe I'll change my mind."

Finn slapped Freddy in the back. It hurt a little bit, but the knowledge that it was a "goodbye warning" made it fade away instantly. "Catcha later."

Freddy waved Finn off as he dashed back down the hall.

The rest of that morning before the bell rang was strange. To Freddy, it didn't make any sense why all of these weird things were happening on the same day as he walked through the hall.

As he looked to his left, he saw a 7th Grader being picked on by a ton of 8th Graders. Freddy wanted to walk over and tell the 8th Graders to stop, but if he did, his friends would see it. He didn't want to be seen standing up for another person. He knew how horrible it sounded in his head, that it would be humiliating to stand up for another person, but it was certainly true.

Once he'd passed by completely, he heard the same 8th Graders laughing and a large group of heavy footsteps echoing down the hall.

When he looked to his right, he saw a ton of girls walking up to him. It shocked him to the point that he jerked. The girl in the front of the group with short blonde hair walked up to him and said, "Hey, Freddy."

His mind was paralyzed. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what his friends would say if he made this situation awkward. On instinct, he reached up to his top hat, drew it from his head, and took a steep bow to the ladies. He could hear them giggling with glee.

"Hello," Freddy said.

Chica, the short blonde girl, said, "Are you going to the 'Back-to-School Dance' this Friday?"

School dance? This concept was mildly foreign to him. Sure, his older brother had gone over the concept of a school dance with him in 6th Grade, but he had no idea that there was a "Back-to-School Dance".

"Yeah," he blurted. Chica's eyes were a dazzlingly bright blue. They pierced into his like earrings into ears. He almost wanted to laugh, but he kept his cool. Dang, she was cute!

"Good! I'm going, too." Chica turned around and simply walked off with the rest of her group of girls.

One of the students that was in Freddy's group leaned over to him. "Dude, she _totally_ is crushing on you! Usually girls don't ask the guys!"

"Maybe . . ." he mused.

The bell suddenly tolled through the school. They had five minutes to get to their First Period before they were tardy.

"See ya, Freddy!" a boy called out from the smaller group of boys that was leaving Freddy. He waved back to them as he turned around to go to his next class.

There was one more strange thing that he saw that day. He was surprised he hadn't caught it before. When he looked down a small hallway that led outside to the buses, he could catch a small glimpse of a small 7th Grader with shaggy red hair in a corner outside.

The boy's cheeks glistened brightly.


End file.
